


Uniform

by alafaye



Series: Romance Between The Sheets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uniforms, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Lestrade, he has a uniform kink. When John Watson finds out, Lestrade gets caught. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

Greg raised his eyebrows as he walked into the little kitchen on their floor of the Yard offices. There was a group of the female officers cooing over a piece of paper. "What's all this then?"

"Detective Inspector!" one of them squeaked. "Didn't see you there."

Greg rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Give it here."

"Just a photo of Doctor Watson," another piped up as another did hand it over. "Isn't he a dish?"

The others cast looks at her for the outdated language, but Greg had to agree. John Watson in dress uniform...certainly a catch. "And how did you get your hands on this?"

"By accident," a third said. "I was looking up something for a case and I happened onto a website that had his photo."

"And you just decided to print it out and show it around?" Greg asked. "Go on, back to work with all of you. We're the police, not gossips. And I'll be disposing of this." The girls pouted, but trooped out. Greg watched them leave and then when he was sure he was alone, snuck it into his pocket.

No way was he going to let that out of his sight. A photo that delicious needed to be saved.

~~~

A week later and a case brought Sherlock, but no Watson. Donovan, of course, could not let such an opportunity pass. "Did you leave him chained up at home, Freak? Should we dispatch a team to your apartment to discover what you did with him?"

Sherlock smirked. "He is attending a ceremony for war veterans, Donovan. Something I believe was broadcast several times this past week if what John told me is of any worth, which I find usually is. Unlike you." He turned to Greg. "The scene?"

That was that, but Greg's mind was not on the crime. He was thinking about the ceremony. He'd heard about it, but suspected that Doctor Watson would not be attending; he seemed the sort of man who would wish to be left in peace rather than be bothered with pomp and circumstance. Nevertheless, that was where he was and Greg knew that any of the officers and privates attending would be in uniform, as though to remind the public of what they had done, that these men and women were not just civilians.

It wasn't the sort of thing Greg went in for himself, but there wasn't much left to do at the scene. After Sherlock left to do whatever it was that he did to solve crimes and the right people were doing what needed to be done, Greg bowed out and went to the ceremony. He probably wouldn't be able to find Watson in the crowd, but he might. It was worth the trip.

~~~

Luck must have been shining on him because as he was leaving after the ceremony, Watson bumped into him. "Oh, excuse me--Lestrade?!"

Greg flushed and coughed. "Didn't see you there. My fault."

"Didn't think I'd ever see you at one of these," Watson said. "Doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"Nor yours," Greg offered hesitantly.

Watson shrugged. "A few of my fellow officers begged me to and it was great to see them again. Wasn't there a case? I thought Sherlock got a text as soon as I was leaving."

"Oh, there is, but not much for me to do right now and I just...erm, wanted to catch a bit of all this," Greg said.

"Right," Watson said. "Well, thanks for coming. See you soon, I'm sure, if Sherlock's got a case."

"Wait," Greg said. Watson looked at him, waiting quietly in that way of his. "Would you like to get a pint?"

Watson blinked. "Sure. Mind though if we swing by my place first? This suit looks good, but it stifles something awful."

Greg mind's unhelpfully supplied an image of him peeling away that uniform bit by bit in the privacy of Watson's bedroom. "S-sure."

"Are you feeling okay, Lestrade? You're looking a bit peaked."

"Fine!" He shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you. Shall we?"

~~~

They bumped arms as they walked and Greg was pleased to note that they could share conversation that had nothing to do with crime or Sherlock. It didn't stop his mind from wandering though, imagining half a dozen ways and then some of scenarios in which Watson allowed Greg to help him out of the uniform.

In the living room of 221B, Watson paused. "I might need help getting out it. Want to help?"

Greg flushed to his roots, wondering if perhaps he had gotten _too_ lost in the fantasy. "Doctor?"

Watson crossed the room to stand in front of him. "It's not quite obvious to most people that you couldn't help yourself staring at me when you first saw me. But I noticed." He smiled. "Do you know what they used to call me in the army?" Greg shook his head and Watson leaned closer to whisper in Greg's ear. "Three-continent Watson. The man who could seduce anyone he set his mind to."

Greg gulped. "R-really?"

"Mhm," Watson said as his tongue brushed Greg's earlobe. "Thing is, though, I didn't have to actually do anything. A shy smile, a few choice words, and look straight at them. Still, my reputation would precede me and sometimes all I had to do is leave my door unlocked."

Watson placed a kiss on Greg's chin and his hand smoothed down Lestrade's tie. "Now, I wonder who supplied you with my photo?"

"P-photo?" Greg had never felt like this, like a school boy with his first crush. He was putty in Watson's hands and would have done anything--anything--to keep Watson on the path he was on.

"You never looked at me twice before and then today you show up to a ceremony you don't like," Watson said. "Then you can't stop staring at me in my uniform. So, a photo of me in my uniform."

"Gah, don't do that," Greg said as his head dropped onto Watson's shoulder.

"What?" Watson pulled back, confused.

"Talk like Sherlock."

"Must be rubbing off. In all the bad ways," Watson added in a rush to Greg's look. He wrapped his hand around Greg's tie and pulled. "Come on. Bedroom."

Greg followed helplessly.

~~~

Greg hardly recalled ever really taking his time for sex. It had been teenage fumblings, then quick one offs because that was what he wanted when he was in his 20s. Then there was the academy and the heady rush of marriage. Kids next and kids were great at making sure you never spent more than five minutes having sex. As an officer, it was always quick simply because there was never enough time--always late nights and being called away.

Now, yeah, he could be called away at any moment. He had called into the office on the way to the ceremony--the new case had come in at the end of a shift (one that had only been two hours of sleep after another one) and said he was heading home for a bit of a rest. So no one was expecting him at the office, but something might come up on the case.

God, Sherlock could come home at any moment and would be the type of cock blocking bastard who would demand that they stop--immediately--because he needed an audience.

All of this flew through his head in the few moments up the staircase, but the moment the door shut, he could only focus on John Watson in his full parade uniform. John was focused on him and walked slowly to Greg, like a panther hunting its prey.

"How quick is your recovery time?" John asked as he started removing Greg's tie.

"Sorry?" Greg willed his arms to move, to touch the fabric-encased body, but he was paralyzed.

John chuckled. "If you orgasm, how fast does it take before you're ready again?"

"I'm old, John, it could take me a full day to be ready again," Greg said.

"Then I'll be very, very careful to make sure you don't come," John said and began unbuttoning Greg's shirt. "I want this to last a while." He winked and pushed Greg's shirt and coat to his elbows.

Greg moaned and finally found his will--he grabbed John, pulling the other man into a kiss. And man, could John kiss. He kissed like he was reaching for Greg's soul, wanting to sear himself onto it. They shuffled backwards onto the bed and Greg fumbled for John's buttons.

"Mm, off!" he said, breaking the kiss.

John huffed and sat up. He was smiling, however. "So, get it off me."

Greg let out a stuttering breath and his hands shook as he went down the uniform. At the end, he put his hands up John's stark white undershirt and kissed John's adam's apple. He pushed at John's jacket which fell to the floor with a soft thud and rolled them so he could undo the pants.

He shucked off his own jacket and shirt and toed off his shoes. He knelt at John's feet and pulled off the shoes one at a time. John watched closely, chest rising and falling in soft breaths and dutifully lifted his hips when the time came.

Greg couldn't help but stop so he could stare at the image presented to him. John Watson--decorated hero, physician, undone; his shirt was rucked up, revealing a pleasant trail of hair, and his leaking cock was arched up, on display and--to Greg--in beautiful glory.

With a groan, he bent his head and sucked the cock into his mouth. John groaned and grabbed at Greg's shoulder, squeezing every time Greg swallowed the entire thing. When he sensed John was getting close, he pulled off and nosed John's pubic hair, fondling John's balls.

"Mm, come up here," John said with a tug.

Greg removed his trousers and pants as he went up and rolled with John who removed his shirt. Straddling Greg, John reached into the bedside table to pull out a bottle. He waved it. "Top or bottom?"

"Ride me?"

John smirked and nudge Greg back against the headboard. He turned around and let Greg watch him prepare himself. He put on a good show, pushing back against his own fingers and moaning.

"God, need you, now." Greg moaned when it looked like John was going to continue until he came and Greg needed to be inside John when that happened.

John turned and grab a few more items out of the table. "Ever used a ring before?"

Greg eyed the item and shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't mind now."

John chuckled and slipped a condom on. He was careful with the ring and Greg gasped. "Tight."

"And now we can keep going," John said with a wink. He swung his leg over again and sank down with a sigh. He wiggled into place. "Never stops feeling good."

Greg grabbed John's hips as the other man slowly began to ride him. He closed his eyes, very obviously enjoying it. Greg mouthed along John's chin and neck, needing to touch and lick and suck. Sweat poured down them both in thick trails and Greg felt his orgasm stifled, thrilling in the new sensation.

"Going to come, ready?" John gasped when he started going faster.

"Come on, then, give it to me," Greg begged. "Come on me, us." He cupped John's cheek and the other man looked at him. "Please."

John smiled and licked his lips. He nodded and rode harder, faster. Within moments, his body was shuddering and they were both coated in streaks of come. John yelled and his fingers dug into Greg's shoulders.

When the aftershocks faded, they turned, laying side by side. "Mm," John said.

Greg pecked the other man's lips. "Indeed."

John opened his eyes. "Give me a few and I'll give you a proper fucking."

Grey smirked. "Go ahead and try, soldier boy. Show me what you learned."

John growled. "Don't tease me or you won't be able to make it to your next shift."

Greg shivered. "Do it."

~~~

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Greg thought an hour later. He was on his knees, head digging into the pillows. John had an arm wrapped around his stomach and was alternating his thrusts. He would go slow and then speed up until Greg was begging to come. Then, he'd slow down again.

Greg was sticky from come and sweat, but the sweat kept coming. He felt it hitting his back when John thrust hard and deep enough and he was leaking onto the sheets below him. His wrists hurt where they dug into the handcuffs and his hips, he knew, were going to be bruised.

"There's a hook in the ceiling," John bent to whisper in his ear. "I want you to reach for it."

Greg had only a second to wonder 'what?' before he was being pulled up and back and his arms lifted. He fumbled and felt the hook, blunt enough to not cut his fingers. He got a firm grasp and arched his back as it angled John's cock to hit just exactly on his prostate.

"John, please!" Greg yelled. "Please, let me come!"

"Mm, don't think you've earned it yet," John said, sliding a hand down Greg's side and then up his chest to tweak a nipple. "Show me you've earned it, Greg."

Greg groaned and his head fell forward. "John--."

"I won't let you come until you've earned it," John whispered. "You can do that, can't you? All you have to do is fuck yourself hard."

Greg took a deep breath and willed his arms to bend as his legs lifted. He grunted as gravity took over and his arse fluttered around John's cock. With energy he didn't have, he fucked himself as hard as he thought he could, focused on the stretch and burn and building fire in his stomach.

"When you're ready," John said, tweaking both nipples.

Greg huffed and moved faster, harder, grinding into John's pelvic under him. When John bit his shoulder as he came, Greg's orgasm thundered out of him and he yelled in shock.

As soon as it was over, he was sliding down and off John. He was asleep in moments.

~~~

Sunlight was streaming over his face and Greg blinked. His bedroom faced south--he rarely was woken up with it beaming onto him. _Where am I?_

An arm snaked across his waist and warm breath tickled his neck. "Awake finally?"

Greg rolled over and all his memories of the night before rushed back. "John."

John smiled and pulled Greg into a passionate kiss. "Morning."

"Morning." Greg thought he heard his phone ringing. "Where's my trousers?"

John's hand slipped under the sheets and gave a welcoming caress to Greg's spent cock. He groaned and thrust into that hand. John chuckled. "It can wait."

A handjob took only moments, right? Greg groaned and leaned in for another kiss. John turned them so Greg was looking up at his new lover and lifted himself up on his arms. "Can you orgasm again?"

Greg grabbed John's sides and the other man thrust against him. "We can certainly find out."

"Love an adventurous man," John said. He kissed Greg again and thrust harder.

Greg wrapped his legs around John's hips and buried his head in John's shoulder. He'd be lucky if he did come, but seeing John Watson come undone again would be good. Nevertheless, he was so focused on the heat of their bodies and the friction and watching John, that his own orgasm took him by surprise.

He gasped at the intensity and clung to John as he rode through it. John bent closer, wrapped an arm around Greg's head and was only moments later in his own orgasm.

Breathing heavily in a cocoon of heat and moisture, they smiled silly smiles, basking in the glow.

"I think we need to do that again," John said.

Greg nuzzled John. "Mm."

Which was when Sherlock burst in.

"John, I know you must be with a paramour, but I--Lestrade?!"

"Sorry," John said to Greg. "You're going to have to get used to that."

"Used to it already," Greg said. He kissed John and then looked over John to Sherlock. "Give us a few? Then you can have him back."

"For a bit," John said.

Sherlock sighed and was tapping away at his phone. "Sooner rather than later, John. I've already called for a cab."

John sighed and Greg chuckled. Another kiss because Greg was addicted and he was reaching over the side of the bed for his pants and trousers. "Later?"

"Oh, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal's suit/uniform kink meme. This is shameless porn in which the characters took me for a ride, not the other way around.


End file.
